Question: To visit her grandmother, Vanessa takes a car 10.68 miles and a train 7.58 miles. How many miles is Vanessa's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Vanessa travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on train = total distance. ${1}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Vanessa travels 18.26 miles in total.